


First Night in New York

by ZashXim



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZashXim/pseuds/ZashXim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alexander thought that he could certainly get along fine with this group of merry men. He quickly learned that Mulligan was the intimidatingly large man with a bandanna around his head and an admirable sense of humor. The charming, curly-haired man with an aura of amour and intelligence was Lafayette, a polyglot after Alexander’s own francophone heart. The third jovial, star dusted work of art was Laurens, John Laurens."</p>
<p>In which Alexander allows his first night in New York to be filled with the pleasure of friends. Or rather, one friend: John Laurens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night in New York

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first time posting anything on ao3 because I finally decided why not? Anyways there's a bit of French thrown in there so I'll leave the translation down below. Hope you enjoy, sinners

It was imperative that he found Mr. Burr as soon as possible. Alexander was unsure as to whether or not he could withstand any more rejection and embarrassment, and it took quite a lot to do that to a Hamilton. Of course he understood that cultures differ, along with mannerisms, (even though he thought he had assimilated to American life quite well) however he was steadily growing frustrated with the manner in which he was being received in the supposedly grand New York City. He seemed more capable of handling the irate scholars back at King’s and the swashbuckling merchants in the West Indies, even though the former had the same amount, if not more, rejection, but it was easier once he had caught wind of Mr. Burr. What he had done with his education sounded exactly appropriate for Alexander’s plans, which is why he became so frustrated with the people at Princeton who completely dismissed him for “dreaming” so large. Of course he could finish his studies in two years, he was more than capable enough. And of course that man deserved the blow Alexander landed him; he had insulted a proud Hamilton, and no one would get away with that if he could help it. Though with the way people were staring at him now, as he traversed the streets of New York City similar to a babe who was misplaced by their parent, Alexander knew he would never have enough punches to throw. Every time he inquired about Mr. Burr’s whereabouts the words got heavier on his tongue.

Sighing in reluctant defeat, Alexander leaned against the grimy wall of a building and let his bag slide off his shoulder and onto the street. He wasn’t giving up, he was merely taking a much needed break. He watched groups of people pass by, some on business and some for leisure. He envied the latter sometimes. They had lives and families and no worries in the world. They didn’t have to worry about picking and choosing every word they spoke; their manner of speech and opinions didn’t hold the power to make or break them in a completely ruthless world. For Alexander these things only bothered him slightly, but his mind raced consistently, so he didn’t dwell on those thoughts for more than a millisecond. It rather excited him that such arbitrary things like one’s diction had such power over a man’s life. It filled him with an insatiable passion for success. How far could he go before he had exhausted all of his options, settling, then, for an accelerated ascent into something the world had never seen before? He mused over these thoughts and listened to the passing conversations absently. One particular comment, however, made his head snap toward the source.

“Mr. Burr, you really are something,” the two men laughed together and stopped in front of a tavern, “As much as I would love to share a pint in your company, I must return to Abigail, lest she string me up with the laundry if I am any longer.” The shorter man tipped his hat and continued down the street. The taller, dark skinned man waved goodbye and stopped to take his watch out and check the time. Alexander took this moment to strike.

“Pardon me!” He shouted as he scrambled to heave his bag back over his shoulder and jogged over to the man, “Are you Aaron Burr, sir?”

The man turned to the unruly boy in front of him and looked at Alexander confused and slightly concerned. He raised an eyebrow and pocketed his watch, “That depends, sir, who’s asking?”  
With that answer Alexander knew instantly that this was the man he had been searching for, and all he had to do was take a break for a moment and just listen. He introduced himself to Mr. Burr, who was now overwhelmed by the younger man’s energy and unfiltered manner of speech. Sure, he may have gone a bit over the line when he found out Burr was an orphan, it was fairly common, but one must understand that not many like them succeed in life. He hoped to connect with his idol by stressing their one similarity, but instead of grabbing his shoulder and passionately expressing his desire to work alongside Alexander, Burr simply asked if he could buy the young lad a drink.

“That would be nice,” he accepted. ‘Nice?? It would be a pleasure, Alexander, where have your manners gone at this crucial time??’ He grimaced at his thoughts and followed Burr into the tavern.

It was loud, possibly louder than the actual city streets, and Alexander struggled to even hear himself think. There were ruffians and noblemen alike at tables and counters, drinking and being merry. Burr ordered two pints and turned to Alexander, who was taking in everything in the crowded room with hungry eyes.

“While we’re talking,” he started, grabbing Alexander’s attention instantly, “Let me offer you some free advice.”

Advice? Hell yes he wanted some goddamn advice from Mr. Aaron Burr. Anything that came out of his mouth was sure to help him even the slightest bit. Maybe it would surge his wisdom into a new realm. Maybe it would give him access to a faster way of rising up the ranks. Maybe it would-

“Talk less.”

Alexander blinked. “What?”

“Smile more,” Burr emphasized his point by smiling himself. The shorter man awkwardly laughed and took a sip of his ale to avoid commenting. How in the world was he supposed to achieve great things by being un-involved in what he believed in? And just smile? But it was in Alexander’s blood to wear his opinions on his sleeve; how in God’s name was he supposed to survive like that? Before the conversation get any more awkward, a loud voice boomed from a man carrying a pint and walking back to his table of companions, obviously drunk.

“Yo, yo, yo!” His counterparts smiled and cheered at his return. The man sporting a bandanna clapped him on the back with a strong hand, causing the inebriated man to spill his drink slightly.

“How many is this now?” Alexander spared a glance at Burr and saw him rolling his eyes at the group with exasperation.

“This, my dear Mulligan, is my third!” He took a swig of his ale and sighed in pleasure. It was then that Alexander noticed the strangers face was covered in freckles, like a universe of stars. Like, his cheeks almost seemed more freckle than skin. While he stared, Burr got up, looking like a man on a mission. He stomped over to the table, the occupants taking notice and welcoming him like an old friend. Seizing the opportunity to know the rowdy bunch, Alexander jumped up and made a place between Burr and Mister Universe.

They were talking about the revolution! What wondrous luck! Alexander thought that he could certainly get along fine with this group of merry men. He quickly learned that Mulligan was the intimidatingly large man with a bandanna around his head and an admirable sense of humor. The charming, curly-haired man with an aura of amour and intelligence was Lafayette, a polyglot after Alexander’s own francophone heart. The third jovial, star dusted work of art was Laurens, John Laurens. Even under the influence of liquor, John Laurens held himself like a soldier, with squared shoulders and a straight back. His face mismatched his stature; cheeks red with drunkenness, eyes a striking green when not squinted by smiling, and a grin that seemed to spread contagiously until it was seen even on the faces of others. He assuredly was a handsome man, even Alexander would admit. He was so distracted by this man and his lure to sodomy that hearing Burr’s neutral, almost uncaring, opinion on the imminent revolution snapped him out of his daydream and evoked a challenge from Alexander’s fighting spirit.

“Honestly, Burr, the revolution is coming whether you stand idly by or not. It will affect everyone in the colonies, including you. Why not, then, take a stand?” It seemed as though his objection finally notified the others to his presence, as they all stopped and questioningly stared.

Almost instantly the three curious men surrounded him both physically and verbally. It was easy enough to answer the simple questions of name and purpose in New York City, but Alexander continually diverged the questions on his origins by instead asking his own questions.

“Monsieur Lafayette,” Alexander started, allowing his second tongue to flow free once again, “Pour quoi es-tu ici? Dans l’amerique?”

The taller man looked at him with amazement and happiness, noticing his maternal language being spoken by his new friend. « Je suis venu rejoindre mes frères dans la révolution, mon ami. » Alexander smiled and John leaned across the table to smack Lafayette gently on the arm.

“Hey, Laf, remember we gotta get your English up to par,” he chastised. He leaned over to Alexander and poked his chest, “Don’t encourage him, you scoundrel.”

Alexander blushed and nudged John back. He looked around and saw Burr had gone back to the bar, talking to a few colleagues of his. Satisfied on having his goal for the day fulfilled, Alexander allowed himself the pleasure of friends for the night.  
________________________________________________

In the later hours of the night, the boisterous group migrated from the tavern to Mulligan’s small home which was attached to his tailor shop. He was kind enough to allow them to stay for the night, so they continued to drink in the drawing room. Lafayette was draped over one of the few armchairs in the small space, a bottle of cheap wine hanging from his drowsy fingers. Mulligan was lounging on the floor, stroking the poor excuse for a fire and contributing to the conversation infrequently and tiredly. Alexander and Laurens were sharing the small love seat, draped over one another; whether it was due to actual lack of space or their indisputable attraction towards one another they would be unable to say.

“Mon ami,” Lafayette drawled, taking another swig of his wine, “you have still, ah, what is it, how you say- failed, yes, failed to divulge as to why or how you came to these colonies.”  
Alexander stiffened and scoffed, “Ah, that’s unimportant. What’s important is what my future holds, not the past.”

“Non,” the Frenchman sat up from his laze on the chair and pointed an accusatory finger at the shorter man, “You have not told us at all! We shared all about each other; you know of Laurens’ family, of Mulligan’s Irish roots, and my unfortunate orphanage in France, and only in one night! We know nothing of you besides your name and your wit.” Alexander sat up as well, jarring John and causing him to lift his head from Alexander’s shoulder, who was gearing to refuse the subject yet again when Laurens pulled him back down.

“Hey, we only want to know more about you, man. We promise not to tell anyone else if that’s what’s bothering you.”

Alexander looked into John’s eyes and saw that he was being truthful, only curious about his new friends’ origins. He sighed, resigning to tell them something at least, but only for John’s sake. How could he deny such a wonderful man a simple answer?

“I came here from St. Croix, in the West Indies, only a short time ago. I worked as a clerk for most of my young life before I wrote my way here.”  
The three sat in silence as they mulled over what Alexander confided in them. Hercules and Laurens spoke out at nearly the same time:

“Man, that can’t be it!”

“Wow that seems incredible.”

Alexander dismissed Mulligan’s further prodding, simply stating, “That’s all I’ll reveal, where I’m from is unimportant, my dear friends.”

That seemed to satisfy the group, and they settled into a companionable silence. After about a half hour of scattered comments and chatter, Mulligan snuffed out the fire and shook Lafayette awake from his nap. They were all led to the two tiny rooms at the back of his home.

“Feel free to sleep in either room,” Hercules yawned.

Seeing as Lafayette dragged Mulligan into the room with the larger bed, most likely Mulligan’s personal room, Alexander felt inclined to return to the love seat and allow John to have the other bed, but the dazed man insisted on sharing it.

“Ah, there’s no harm in it, Alex,” John reasoned as they settled into the covers.

Being so close to such a beautiful man in such an intimate space did nothing good for Alexander’s hazy mind. Of course, he couldn’t act on those thoughts or his attraction to Laurens. Not only was John heavily intoxicated, he was also a man, and one had to be extremely careful when divulging in one’s carnal desires and preferences. He tried to get comfortable on his back, hands as his sides, while John was turned on his side facing away from Alexander.

After an hour of staring at the dirty ceiling, Alexander began to get restless. He was drunk enough to be drowsy earlier, but the effects of the alcohol were wearing off and his mind was racing again, as it was prone to. John had turned to face him, and Alex figured staring at his face was much better than the ceiling and the nagging thoughts in his brain.  
He really was a handsome, beautiful man, even when asleep. His breathing was even and eyes closed, lashes brushing against his cheeks. John’s nose was still slightly red from the rush of heat from the ale, which made his freckles stand out even more. Alexander wanted to count each one, whether they be on his face or anywhere else on his lithe body. Sighing in slight frustration at his blatant attraction, he turned away from Laurens. He shut his eyes tightly and willed himself to sleep. He had been able to sleep in worse circumstances, certainly he could now.

“You’re quite lucky, aren’t you?”  
Alexander startled at John’s sudden question behind him. How long had he been awake? His face reddened at the idea of John being aware of Alexander’s appraisal.

“Luck is all I’ve ever had,” he responded somewhat sarcastically. It wasn’t fortune that smiled upon him when his father abandoned him, or when his mother died right next to him, or when his cousin committed suicide. The only luck he’s had had is not dying of the sickness his mother succumbed to, not dying in that horrific hurricane, and having his words propel him to the colonies for a fresh start. Alexander’s musings were interrupted by John wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I heard word of the hurricane in the West Indies a week and a half ago.” Alexander’s breath halted and his heart started to beat at a hare’s pace. “Like I said, you’re lucky. I’m glad you made it out alive. So few are blessed with such fortune.”

If Alexander had any hope of sleep before, it was gone now. Not only was John’s thanks something that touched Alexander to his core, but his physical reassurance was now a constant against his back. He was screwed.  
_________________________

When he was woken the next morning, Alexander was fully rested. He reflected that it was actually the best night’s sleep he’d had in months. Light streamed in from the poorly covered window directly into his eyes. He kept them closed and reveled in the short lived bliss of comfort. John and he hadn’t moved from the position they placed themselves in earlier that night. It was surprisingly comfortable having Laurens’ broad chest pressed against his back, legs intertwined with his, hands holding Alexander close to him.

John’s breath on his neck tickled, and the smell of his natural scent surrounded Alexander and lulled him into eventual consciousness. Perhaps if he tried to ignore the signs of morning he could burrow back into the covers and sleep alongside Laurens, he thought as he pulled the wool sheet closer to his chin and wiggled further into John’s embrace.

He froze as John unconsciously pulled him closer and slightly ground his hips into Alexander’s backside. His heart skipped a beat when he felt evidence of John’s erection directly pressed against him. Of course it was a natural occurrence for all men, but dear lord what having such an impressive length rest between his cheeks did to Alexander’s sanity. Perhaps if he tried to worm his way out of bed he could spare himself the embarrassment of acquiring his own predicament. As he attempted this John pulled him even closer and pushed his hips even tighter against Alexander’s, causing the latter to let out a staggered breath.

“Dear God,” Alexander whispered to himself as he struggled not to grind his backside into John. This certainly wasn’t what he was expecting to happen in one of his first nights in New York City. Surely he was being tested. The universe had presented him with the choice to either wake up and find Burr again, or stay and indulge himself in the gorgeous body of John Laurens. Yet, even when faced with this opportunity he had no knowledge of whether or not Laurens would even reciprocate his actions, current arousal notwithstanding. Alexander felt John’s breath on his neck as he breathed his name.

He deserved a break.

Alexander took a chance and pressed back slightly, making John’s erection slide against him. He hadn’t felt such scandalous arousal since the one time he strolled through the Holy Ground. John’s hips twitched and Alexander took that as a sign to continue, so he set up a small rhythm of cautious thrusting. He felt John take in a deep breath and stir behind him, beginning to fall into Alexander’s rhythm and tightening his embrace.

“Alex…” he groaned into Alexander’s ear and buried his face into the other man’s unruly hair. At this point Alexander was surprised he heard him say anything at all because all he could hear was his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Laurens started unabashedly rutting against him, eagerly seeking some sort of release. Alexander turned in his arms and slid his hands up John’s chest, holding his face still and close to his own.

“Laurens, John, do you-“He was cut off by John smashing their lips together messily. Their kiss was electric, sending shivers down Alexander’s spine. He sighed into the kiss as John rolled on top of him, spreading his legs so John could lie comfortably.

“I’d been thinking about it all night,” John gasped, pulling away to rest his forehead against Alexander’s and running his hands down to pull Alexander’s legs closer around him, prompting the smaller man to hook his legs behind John’s back. Alexander moaned as John ground his hips into his, rubbing their clothed cocks together roughly. John muffled his whimpers with his lips briefly, “Can we?”

Alexander answered his question by slipping John’s shirt over his head, followed by his own, and scrambling to undo his breaches. Laurens chuckled at his eagerness and tugged Alexander’s hands away, pulling them above his head and pinning them there. He attached his lips to Alexander’s neck and began nipping and sucking at the tan skin.

“Easy, baby girl, we got time,” Alexander arched under him and felt blood rush to his dick at the pet name. “Mulligan and Lafayette are probably god knows where, be patient.”

John continued to press kisses and nips against the juncture of Alexander’s neck and shoulder. The shorter man turned his head for easier access, straining against John’s hold on his hands, wanting to be able to touch. Laurens only removed one hand, trailing it down Alexander’s side, stroking and feeling the curves of his body. His hand skirted over his lightly heaving chest, languidly running over Alexander’s nipples, rubbing and pinching them teasingly.

John worked his way back to Alexander’s lips, satisfied with the scattered, small bruises about his neck. Alexander met him half way, immediately setting a sinfully slow kiss. John took the time to lick into his mouth and lightly bite Alexander’s bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from the man. As Alexander reveled in the attention his mouth was getting, John’s hand went straight to the smaller man’s bulge, stroking it slowly.

“Ah, please,” Alexander broke away from the kiss and threw his head back, shutting his eyes and attempting to grind his hips into John’s hand.

“Please what,” John prompted, smirking as Alexander’s moans became slightly higher pitched as he lightly squeezed his cock through his trousers. It was a sight not long admired as Alexander tore his hands from Laurens’ grip and quickly rolled them over until he was straddling John’s lap. He leaned down and lightly bit on John’s earlobe.

“I don’t take very kindly to slow paces, my dear Laurens,” he made room to tug both of their pants off and threw them to the floor. Alexander was now positioned between John’s legs, who looked up at him with eyes hooded in arousal at his partner’s sudden energy.

Alexander leaned down to nuzzle just above John’s standing erection, brushing his fingertips along its sides. Laurens sighed and lightly canted his hips up, urging Alexander to go further. He locked eyes with John as he slowly licked a stripe on the underside of his cock, taking the head into his mouth. He moaned as a hand came down to grip his hair, tugging slightly. Alexander took that as encouragement and slid his mouth down further, taking in as much as he could. He dipped his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue at the head every time he pulled up. John started to rock his hips in time with Alexander’s bobbing, eventually taking control and slowly fucking the smaller man’s mouth.

He pulled off after a short time and licked his reddened lips. “As much as I love you in my mouth, I’d much rather have you elsewhere.” Laurens smirked and attempted to flip them over again but Alexander resisted.

“Ah, so you’d rather ride me like a whore?” John gripped Alexander’s hips as he straddled him again, rolling his hips and arching at his sudden foul language. He inched his fingers to his own lips and started to lick them, mimicking the movements his tongue made on his dick only moments before.

“More,” he panted, looking down at him as he continued to suck. Laurens raised an eyebrow and hummed in understanding.

“God, you’re so good with your mouth, baby girl,” he praised, running his hands up and down Alexanders quivering thighs. “The way you suck my cock is so sinful, I might just decide to fuck your mouth instead.”

Alexander moaned and took his fingers out of his mouth, leaning down to position them at his entrance. He braced himself with one hand on John’s chest and peppered his skin with wet kisses. Pressing the first finger inside himself, he started to whisper pleas against John’s chest. Laurens rested his hands on Alexanders’ ass, spreading the cheeks apart for easier access, and the writhing man started to pump the digit faster.

“John,” Alexander whined, willing himself to push a second finger in with the first. “I need you.”

“The faster you get yourself ready, the faster I can fill you up.”

Alexander bit his lip and spread himself further, frantically rocking back onto his own fingers. He eventually got too impatient and sat back up, pulling his fingers out carefully and wiping them on the sheets.

“You ready?” John asked sincerely, hoping that Alexander was in some right of mind to continue.

“More than,” Alexander confirmed, reaching behind himself again, only to grab John’s cock and position it against his hole. He straightened his back and lifted himself up, opposite hand still on John’s chest, and slowly pushed down. His mouth hung open and he let out a sinfully loud moan as he was stretched, not stopping to adjust until he was completely seated on John’s cock. It was much less painful that any other time he had done this, most likely because Alexander had never been more turned on in his life.

“God, Alex,” Laurens tried to keep from bucking up into the tight heat of Alexander’s ass. He gripped tightly at his hips, groaning at the delicious pressure his partner created around him. 

“Baby girl, you feel so good. So fucking beautiful.”

After a few moments, Alexander began to lift himself back up until just the tip of John was still inside of him, both of his hands now bracing himself on Laurens’ chest. His eyes never left Johns as he sank down quicker than before. John swore and pulled Alexander further down.

They set up a slow pace, Alexander taking his time dragging himself up and down, trying to savor every stretch and pull of John inside his body. His head was tilted back, moans and whimpers spilling from his mouth as he fucked himself on John’s length. Once Laurens joined in with small thrusts upwards, Alexander allowed himself to reach down to his own weeping erection and stroke it in tandem with his partner’s moving hips.

“I could certainly get used to this sight,” John mused from his position under Alexander. “You nice and tight around me, open to everything I can give you.” Alexander bit his lip and stroked himself faster.

“Everything?” He questioned teasingly, rolling his hips down particularly slow, clenching himself around John’s cock. His partner moaned and dug his fingers into his thighs. Suddenly the pace stopped and Alexander let out a breath of confusion before he was flipped over onto his back, John hovering over him.

“Oh, everything,” he countered, slamming their lips together in a mess of tongue and teeth. He hiked Alexander’s legs around his hips and wasted no time getting situated back inside of his testy lover. John resumed their slow pace, waiting until Alexander repeated the rhythm to thrust faster, surprising the smaller man. Alexander reached up to drag his nails down his back, trying to draw him even deeper inside of him. He could only moan and whimper as John drove into him harder, snapping his hips at every whine.

“John,” he drew out breathily, “I’m gonna…” Laurens leaned down and nipped Alexander’s ear, panting heavily.

“Then come for me baby girl.”

Alexander arched up and came all over his chest with a shout of John’s name. The latter bit down on his neck and continued thrusting into his oversensitive body, sending shivers down Alexander’s spine. He bit his lip as he felt John release inside him, slightly pumping his hips as he rode out his orgasm. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat and panting, basking in the afterglow.

John pulled out of him, causing Alexander to hiss slightly, but it soon became muffled by a short, sweet kiss. They exchanged soft pecks, John practically laying on top of Alexander. The weight was comforting and warm, and Alexander hummed contentedly. Laurens pulled back and looked into his eyes.

“Welcome to America, Alex.” Alexander chuckled and reached up to run his fingers through John’s curly hair.

“There are millions of things I haven’t done here, but you, John Laurens, are certainly one of them.”

“Well, let’s just keep it that way,” John shifted over to hold Alexander in his arms, burying his nose into his hair and inhaling the distinct smell of Alexander Hamilton, a true force of nature he didn’t intend on letting go of anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading! Hopefully I'll get off my ass and finish the other stories I have opened lol
> 
> French:  
> Pour quoi es-tu ici? Dans l’amerique? - Why are you here? In America?  
> Je suis venu rejoindre mes frères dans la révolution, mon ami. - I came to join my brothers in the revolution, my friend.


End file.
